Y no quiero que ese día llegue
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti".


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La frase citada pertenece a Friedrich Nietzsche.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #16 Otros mundos. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Sting!centric, Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión: ** 1064 palabras.

**Notas: **¡En celebración por... por las más de 1400 respuestas de Reveire en ask! No, no es broma. Venga, no me animaba a subirlo y la excusa me quedaba perfecta (?) En fin, sé que eso suena algo tonto, me vale. Además estoy retomando mi linda tabla, ya sabéis.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y no quiero que ese día llegue.<strong>

A Sting de vez en cuando le dolía un tanto el pecho, justo en la zona izquierda bajo la cual estaba el músculo que movía el resto de su cuerpo. De vez en cuando le dolía el pecho y le temblaba la voz, se le secaba la garganta y notaba sus manos sudorosas. Y de vez en cuando le gustaría no saber el motivo de esa reacción, pero siempre lo sabía.

Sucedía sólo, única y exclusivamente, cuando se encontraba con la mirada de Rogue. Cuando su azul cielo se topaba con el rojo carmesí de su compañero y por un ínfimo instante sentía como si el paraíso y el averno se estuviesen enfrentando –así o más cursi–, aunque en realidad solo fueran ellos dos en una de sus silenciosas batallas. Era entonces, atrapado en la mirada de su compañero, cuando sucedía todo lo antes citado y él deseaba no conocer el motivo de esa situación. Pero lo sabía, tan claro como que Yukino iba a prepararle chocolate caliente para el desayuno. (Porque Sting amaba el chocolate cual niño pequeño y nadie cocinaba tan bien como Yukino. Venga, se morirían de hambre si ella no tuviera el detalle de cocinarles, curiosamente no solían preocuparse por esas cosas, aunque la alimentación de trivial tuviera poco). Y saberlo le hacía fruncir el ceño –lo de Rogue, no la cocina de Yukino–, y cuando fruncía el ceño Rogue enarcaba las cejas curioso, pues no venía a estar seguro de a qué se debía dicha reacción. Tristemente Sting si sabía a que se debía.

Porque sus miradas juntas asemejaban al cielo y al infierno, y no lo eran en verdad porque la mirada de Sting de celestial no tenía nada (más que de un ángel sería de un pícaro) pero algo, oculto entre miles de otras emociones, del infierno se notaba al fondo de los ojos bermellón del Cheney. Si no eran el cielo y el infierno, averno, o como fuera, era porque él no llegaba a cumplir de cielo, no porque Rogue no fuese infierno. Porque al fondo de sus ojos estaba ese abismo al que tanto le temían, y Sting odiaba verlo cada vez que se miraban directo a los ojos. Y no se miraban poco, por supuesto que no, porque ellos no se rehuían la mirada ni la distraían con otras cosas, se miraban directo y constante tal y como era el lazo que los unía –que venía a sonar aún más cursi que lo del cielo y el infierno–.

Sting Eucliffe quería a Rogue (tal vez un poco por encima de querer, pero no era dado a admitirlo) pero odiaba aquel abismo, porque sabía de donde venía y sabía a donde llevaba. Sabía a donde llevaba como sabía que no quería llegar a ese punto, y no lo querría nunca. Por eso últimamente había comenzado a odiar mirar a Rogue a los ojos, que no quería decir que había dejado de hacerlo porque así no era como funcionaba entre ellos, que detestase el problema no implicaba que iba a huir de él, menos porque sabía en qué decantaría ese problema de no solucionarlo a tiempo.

Seguía odiando aquel abismo, y temiendo por su causa. Total, era común odiar al futuro y al tiempo, y el abismo tenía un poco de ambos. Un tanto más negro de lo que hubiera esperado, eso sí. Total, que para algo era un abismo.

Igual, ¿qué se supone era un abismo?

Porque a Sting por momentos le entraba la duda sobre el concepto, porque a veces dudaba sobre lo que debía hacer y creía dudar sobre aquello a lo que debía enfrentar. Porque a veces le entraba por leer así fuera simplemente el libro que Rufus había dejado sobre la mesa, del que no entendía nada, por cierto. Pero leía, porque leer implicaba que alguien más pensara por ti (más o menos, Minerva ya le había dicho que su concepto de la lectura era un tanto... curioso. Estúpido, según Orga). Leía hasta que Lector lo interrumpía, o bien Rogue con la mirada que no quería ver.

Por un demonio, que a veces deseaba ser ciego. Ser invidente y ya no tener que ver nada, ni el abismo de Rogue ni las letras de los libros que se le grababan en la cabeza y no volvían a salir, especialmente cuando hablaban de su tan odiado abismo. Porque lo odiaba, pero era suyo, a fin de cuentas era de Rogue y Rogue venía a ser suyo (y en eso no admitía discusión). Porque Sting quería a Rogue (tal vez un poco más intenso, pero odiaba admitirlo), con sus virtudes y defectos, que venían a ser más que las virtudes para su mala suerte. Incluso estaba dispuesto a querer a sus demonios, o hubiera estado dispuesto, de no ser estos parte del abismo que odiaba tras enterarse adonde llevaba.

Porque si ese futuro no existiera él podría ser feliz, despreocupado como siempre, pero existía y estaría ahí siempre a no ser que lo cambiara. Ya lo habría hecho de saber como.

Porque a veces le dolía el pecho y todas esas sandeces y en esos momentos fijaba la mirada en Rogue y deseaba que ese maldito abismo se esfumara, que bastante cansado estaba de luchar contra él y todos los demonios y monstruos que lo habitaban. Tan cansado que a veces se dejaba llevar y ya no le molestaba tanto ese vacío profundo en los ojos de su compañero, aunque volvía a su odio inicial casi de inmediato. Casi, porque cada vez tardaba más en ello. Porque le dolía el pecho, el corazón, el alma o lo que fuese cada vez que miraba el abismo tras el carmesí de Rogue.

Porque cuando fijaban la mirada el uno al otro, cuando sus ojos se encontraban asemejando el cielo y el infierno, así como Sting miraba a Rogue, Rogue miraba a Sting. Y aquel abismo que tanto odiaba era parte de Rogue, aunque le pesase.

Entonces le dolía el pecho, el alma y todo lo que podía dolerle (que fuera en sentido figurativo) pues las palabras y las letras volvían a resonar en su mente. A fin de cuentas las leía y ahí quedaban, sin irse nunca. Recordándole que lo estaban mirando, y que buscaban vencerlo. Que el futuro seguía ahí. (Todavía).

Que, bien en el fondo, Rogue tenía algo de monstruo.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_"Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti"._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dios! Desde que leí esa frase que quise hacer algo StingRogue con ella, venga si les viene como anillo al dedo.<strong>

**¡No me digan que no!**

***modo fangirl OFF***

**Ok, espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
